


Crimes and Punishment

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: fandom_stocking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Mulder talking to Pendrell leads to…a situation with Scully. <br/>Disclaimer:   Chris Carter owns these people; not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimes and Punishment

“Mulder.” Scully’s eyebrow climbed as she folded her arms, letting him know he’d stepped into some deep doo-doo, and it was sticking to his shoes. 

“Scully!” He smiled. “I was just talking to Agent Pendrell about that thing.” 

“Agent Pendrell, is that correct?” Slowly, her gaze swept past him to Pendrell, who smiled, unaware of just how damned hot Scully could be. Mulder reminded his little head that now was definitely not the time to be sticking up and drawing anyone’s attention. He coughed, shifting his position and crossing his legs. 

Pendrell’s smile faltered and he blinked. “Well, yes. Agent Mulder and I were talking about the most recent counterfeiting case – maybe you’ve heard about it? 

She turned back to Mulder, who gave her his most bland smile. “That’s what we were talking about, Scully. Counterfeiting. Fascinating subject.” 

No, she wasn’t buying it, not from that long look that almost swept down his body, and Mulder had to control himself to keep from crossing his legs again, and really drawing attention to himself. “It is, Scully.” 

“Then I suppose I should leave you to it,” she said, unfolding her arms. Leaning over, she lay her hand on his shoulder, and whispered in his ear, “Don’t stick around here too long, Mulder. Skinner’s still trying to find you to talk about that situation in Georgia with the thing and the thing.” 

Mulder pursed his mouth. “Oh.” 

“‘Oh’ isn’t the only thing I’d be saying,” Scully reminded him before walking off, her heels clicking. 

“Wow,” Pendrell said, admiration gleaming in his eyes. 

“See you,” he told Pendrell, following Scully. Skinner, he could handle. Scully, on the other hand, knew just how to punish him, and she’d do it so he’d like it.


End file.
